Susan's Story
by Imorphemi
Summary: Two years after her siblings and friends death, something strange happens


It's been two years since my sibilings and their friends have died. I was again writing a letter to them, as I did last year on the day they died.

When they died, I obviously grieved for them, but I was also slightly relieved, as then I did not have to have more fights with them about Narnia.

I believed it was just a mere game, a play that we dressed up and imagined everything. But they always believed that that made up world, was real. It was absolutely silly.

My pen drew out words in thin, graceful strokes. I wrote to them about this year, about how I graduated from college and got a job. I wrote to them about my new friend Eve and that she introduced me to church, and took me there every Sunday.

The clock dinged, and I glanced up to look at it. 9:00. Time for church. Eve wasn't here this week, as she was visiting her relatives, but I knew that wouldn't stop her from going to another church, so I decided to go without her this once.

I tucked my letter into a crisp and clean envelope and put it into my bag. Walking out the door, I went in my way to church

* * *

BChurch was quite interesting. The first time I went there I was really surprised that this religion believed that God loved everyone, and is always willing to forgive them. Eve prayed for me constantly. I wish I could pray for her, but I'm not very sure how.

Today at church the pastor was talking about Jesus, who was apparently another version of God, but sent down to earth in human form. He said that Jesus was born from the Virgin Mary, and that he grew up just like other kids in that time. Plus, he never ever did a bad thing. That was kind of easy to understand, as he is another form of God, but he grew up like every kid that time, how can he not do something bad?

I thought of some lies I said , and a little bar of candy that I helped Edmund steal when I was young.

The pastor spoke of the miracles that Jesus did. Some of them seemed impossible. Five loaves of bread and two fish could feed thousands of people? Walking in water? It all seemed very surreal, but the Christians believed in it, no less.

Finally, the pastor talked about Jesus dying, for the people's sins. I was horrified. Why would someone sacrifice himself for bad people, to save them?! I suddenly remembered one of our "adventures" in Narnia. Edmund had betrayed us and went to the White Witch, so he was sentenced to death. But, Aslan had died for him instead. It was almost the same idea. Couldn't be a coincidence...could it?

I kept listening. Jesus died, but later on, when Mary visited his grave, he wasn't there, and he appeared to her and later to his disciples, alive and well. That part...that matches the time when Lucy and I were crying for Aslan and the next day we found him alive.

Now, hearing that, I was strangely convinced that Narnia is actually real. After church, I visited my sibilings graves, still thinking about what the pastor had said.

I had requested their graves to be put together in a circle, and in the middle I had put a wooden box, which inside I planned to put every letter I dedicated to them there. Right now there should be only one.

I opened the the box and gasped in surprise. In there was my letter, but opened. Next to it was a big scroll. I stood there, open mouthed. They read it? That couldn't be possible, could it?

Picking up the scroll, I swallowed and opened it. On the top it said in Peter's handwriting, To Susan, Our Beloved Sister And Friend.

That proves it, doesn't it? They must have read my letter and put the scroll there. But how?

I dropped my second letter inside and closed the top. I went home, deciding to study the scroll.

* * *

After getting home, I sat by my study table and unrolled the scroll.

"To Susan," I read aloud, "Our Most Beloved Sister And Friend, this scroll is also an update on things, like the letter you sent us. We have also included the other adventures in Narnia that you have not been to, written in each of our perspectives." I stopped amazed. So Narnia is real? And they did read my letter? How is it possible?

I kept reading, about their adventures. The Dawn Treader, The Silver Chair, The Last Battle, even the Professer's and Ms Plummer's first time in Narnia, that little boy who turned out into the prince's twin, and the real Narnia. All from their different points of view. I wondered how long it took for them to write this whole thing.

At the end, in Lucy's handwriting, said: After reading all of this, you might still think that this is all our imagination. But it's not. If it wasn't, we wouldn't even be sending you this. I had an idea of you writing maybe several books on our adventures. You have an amazing mermory. You can remember what happened in Narnia.

Once I read those words, all the memories of Narnia sharpened and became as clear and crystals. I remembered every single detail. Did Aslan do this?

I thought about it for a while, revising what happened those days. Should I? I'm pretty convinced that Narnia is real now, but still...

After maybe an hour of me warring with myself, I made up my mind. I got out my typewriter and began writing about all our adventures, starting with the Professor's and Ms Plummer's adventure in Narnia. As I was writing, I could almost feel my sibilings and friends by my side, encouraging me and giving me their feelings when never this and that happened.

* * *

At last, after one year, I had all the books published. I continued to go to church for the whole year and at the end, wrote a letter to my sibilings and friends telling them about it. When I visited the tombstones again and opened the box, the second envelope inside was also opened. I smiled, satisfied that they know, and went back home.

Hoping they have a good time at their resting place, and that I can join them in the future.


End file.
